My One and Only
Summary PC Younger arrests a tramp Ewart Martin, but when he puts him in the nick Martin immediately recognizes his old war buddy Sergeant Miller who is none too pleased to see him. Among Martin's things, Younger finds a business card from Leslie Rumbold, an insurance agent who was shot dead on his doorstep the same morning. Has the old tramp anything to do with the murder? Or is the perpetrator Ross Tillman, a farmer who has threatened Rumbold with his life? Another clue may be a photograph that PC Mason finds at Rumbold's office. Alf Ventress moves in at the Aidensfield Arms when his chimney goes through the roof and he needs a place to stay during repairs. Gina says he can stay for free and soon he is eating her and Oscar out of house and pub. And that is just for starters. No wonder Mrs. Ventress preferred to stay at her sister's instead. PC Wetherby has had his family staying for a couple of days, and when chances are he and his estranged wife may get back together again he asks Gina for advice. But Oscar Blaketon misunderstands and thinks Wetherby is making a pass at her again. 'Full Summary' Leslie Rumbold, an insurance salesman, has been shot in his front garden and PC Joe Mason is on the scene to begin his investigation. Sonia Rumbold, Leslie’s wife, is inconsolable at first, but later names Ross Tilman as a suspect. Ross is a disgruntled client of Leslie’s who lost a lot of money when his insurance claim didn’t go through. Joe pays Ross a visit and although he admits threatening Leslie, he denies having anything to do with his murder and has an alibi to prove it. Mason follows up his alibi with his girlfriend Lynne, and she verifies that the two of them were at the cinema when Leslie was shot. Meanwhile, Alf Ventress’s chimney has collapsed and he is temporarily forced to move into the Aidensfield Arms. Alf makes himself at home quickly and begins to test Oscar, Gina and Dawn’s patience when he over-in dulges in their hospitality by helping himself to the pub’s well-stocked fridge. He then keeps the entire household awake by playing loud music before falling into a sleep-filled snoring slumber that lasts ‘til morning. Oscar decides he needs to ask Alf to move out but before he has the chance, Alf announces he has won money through his Premium Bonds and plans to go on holiday to Scotland whilst the work is completed on his house. PC Joe Mason continues his investigation into Leslie Rumbold’s murder and discovers Leslie was bigamist leading a double life. Joe uses a photograph found in Leslie’s office to track down Leslie’s second home, which is just a few miles down the road from Aidensfield. There he meets Leslie’s second wife, Margaret Millwood and, much to his astonishment, Ross Tilman’s girlfriend Lynne, who is Leslie’s daughter. Joe recognises it is more than a coincidence and Lynne is forced to admit she found out her father was leading a double life when Ross went to visit Leslie Rumbold about his insurance claim. The Police have means to believe Ross and Lynne planned Leslie’s murder together, but both continue to plead their innocence. However, when Ross is found to have a number of illegal guns, one of which is similar to the one used in the shooting, the Police have no choice but to arrest Ross on suspicion of murder. A rowdy tramp is drunk and disorderly and is taken by PC Geoff Younger to spend a night in the cells. Sergeant George Miller is irked to recognise him as Ewart, an old army friend who heroically saved Miller’s life on the frontline. Miller can see that Ewart is on a path of his own self-destruction and wants to help is old friend but his attempts are sadly rebuffed. However, before Ewart leaves town he provides the Police with vital information into Leslie Rumbold’s murder. It seems that although Sonia Rumbold claims she knew nothing of her husband’s double life, Ewart saw Lynne Millwood leaving her house on the day Leslie died. The Police bring Lynne in for further questioning and she confirms she was upset at her father and decided to tell Sonia the whole truth. This evidence confirms the Police’s suspicions and PC Joe Mason goes to confront Sonia Rumbold. When he arrives, Sonia is crazed, waiting with Leslie’s gun in her hand, and its down to Joe to prevent her from shooting him, and herself… Category:Series Eighteen Category:Episodes